The Pain That Never Stops Beating
by Moon Rabbit Serenity
Summary: Serena Jones is Darien s Row new Sectary, She had never thought of what d she would go through when she meets this man. Serena doesn't know what she s gotten herself into.  Chapters will be Longer! I promise!  Suck at Summary's.
1. Chapter 1

_Dont murder me with making a new story...I want to improve,,,and Yes I will be updating_

_my fanfics today Ill try. My friend on MSN is distracting me from my work._

_Anyway I hope you all will enjoy this._

_Remember..._

_R-E-A-D!._

_If you like then go ahead and...Review...Story Alert!._

_And Yes...I am updating another one of my fanfics at the same time...so patience._

_I give this first chapter to my beloved friend Mako-chan :)._

_**The Pain That Never Stops Beating**_

It was early in the morning which I could tell...I wasn't a morning person. As I crawled out from my sheets and the pile of tissues that surrounded me last night. Had I forgotten?,I was terribly a mess last night from the pain of my heart...I yawned as I went into my walk-in closet and picked out a classic outfit. Work...oh boy what fun. My other job...didn't pay me much..so what was the use?.

I

slipped my clothes on...a black mini skirt and a baby blue tank-top with a casual jacket over it and a pair of black heals to finish the outfit. My blond long hair I put up in a messy bun before I brushed my teeth and everything else.

My eyes still were a bit of red and swollen but the affect would give up in an hour or two...I gave up I didn't need that kind of drama crying over something was sour and wasn't needed.

I forgot...Im Serena Jones. Im a 20 year old women and this my friend is my life.

I lived in a small apartment that companied me it fit be quite well,two bedrooms and two bathrooms one small living room and a kitchen all that I needed to live my simply boring dull life.

I could admit I sometimes had fun with my friends and I was a pretty nice women once you had gotten to know me...but lets stop talking about me and get on with my life.

Grabbing a bowl and Honey Combs I made myself breakfast as I ate it quickly putting the dish in the sink to wash for later,Grabbing my paper work and bag I headed out of my tiny apartment.

I caught the bus as I sat down in one of many empty seats as I looked at the window still puzzled and yet still heartbroken. Shaking my miserable feeling off as it came to a stop _my_ stop.

Getting up as she paid and went off the bus as it sped away and she tittled her head up toward the large building,'Oh great...what fun this will be...'.

I walked through the glass doors as my heels clicked as they walked on the marble floor..I was getting stares but did I really care?...not frankly.

I came up to the front desk as I asked for Row,I know I was crazy..but the 5th floor? For hell he probably owns this whole building.

Taking my self to the elevator I pressed the 5 and waited as the elevator music played...'_Oh how much I hate this boring clingy music_'.

After the boring wait I made it out and went directly to a perched sign that said,_Row_ .

I knocked as heard a muffle sound of a come in,Which I did and closed it behind to be met close up to a raven haired women. "May I ask who you are?"She asked me,"Im here for Darien Row?...Im his new sectary..."I told her before she nodded going into the next room as I tried to make out of the room but her head was blocking it.

I heard a rumble of foot steps as he came out,"Im guessing your Serena Jones?"His deep rich voice sent shivers down my spine.

I only nodded as I took my hand and put it into the air as he took it and shook it..._That warmness...It feels amazing soothing._

"I am Serena Jones and so you must be Darien Row"My voice sounded polite,My heart started to pound against my ribs as I couldn't breathe_...'Cool it Sere...hes a married man...he`d never go after someone like you._'.

I was right that women and yet I haven't learned her name...no let me scratch that..I did just learn.

"And this is my beautiful wife Rei Row"Darien told me as they kissed in-front of me as my heart sank just a little. _Wait...why am I depressed about that?...I don't even know him in fact I just met the man..why would I be interested in someone like him?,_"Its good to meet you and you of course "I told them both as I smiled sweetly.

"Please its alright...call me Rei.. sounds too..classy"Rei had told me and I nodded.

Darien chuckled after her before I raised an eyebrow at them both. I only shrugged my shoulders before I was brought to a desk a few steps away from Darien`s office.

"Thanks"I whispered to him as he nodded,"I hope you can keep up with me "He whispered in my ear as I shivered as goosebumps showed up on my skin.

Ah crap,I was falling for a married man!. Or was he just tauting me,Im not sure.

"Please...I don't liked being called Miss...Serena will do"I told him in a manner. "Right Serena"Darien said as I smiled.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to yell...Ill be in my office".

With that said he left and his wife Rei?,I guess she went her ways to her job or whatever she did.

I could just tiny admit myself for one I had a crush on my new boss and secondly I was jealous of Rei that she had a man like Darien.

Maybe someday Id found my prince charming once again...

I wouldn't be to surprised why Darien had married such a girl like her...for one she was everything I wasn't.

I could name everything but then I have a job and Id get bored talking about another female.

I touched many papers as I put them in order and neat stacks. This office looked boring and I could tell it was suppose to be that way...but maybe I could touch it up alittle and have it pop out. Heh...First Ill have to see how things really go with this new job and of course Darien.

Update ;o.

Please Minaa-chan!.

Ill update soon ;)

And Chapters will be longer I promise!.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks forr all the reivews! And I mean it : )._

_TropicalRemix;Im not either; Ive never been a DarxRei fan! I dont think there really a good couple this is just for the story I promise its just a wife/husband thing not romance for those two!. ((Oh You`ll found out soon enough!))_

_Sere x Dare = Forever : D_

_moonxxprincessxx18;AH I wish you the BEST of luck!,I cant wait to read your story when you get ready and post it up : ) If you need any help dont be afraid to ask ! !_

_Sorry for the late reply of this chapter! x_x Ive been busy! But IM repaying with no-stop chapters c :_

_I dont own Sailor Moon but someday I will own Darien for my own!._

_She belongs to her rightful owner and Im just a die-hard fangirl :)._

_Lets get on with the showww 3 _

It was getting close to 11 and I was dead worn out...I needed coffee or I`d fall asleep dead fast.

I rechecked over the papers that I was organizing to make sure I didn't make any blunders I could tell Darien was a indeed busy man or I suppose.

I switched over to my computer on the large smooth desk table as I began to check incoming e-mails and delete junk mail.

By time I was done getting rid of the junk mail..I mean I hate those things...there the most _stupidest_ e-mails people could _ever_ get.

I stood up from my desk as my heels made taps on the solid tiles as I knocked on the large brown double doors to Darien`s office before I heard a muffle of a come in.

When I opened it papers were spared all over the place and Darien was a total mess..I guess being a top notch man was not to all exciting.

"What is it Serena?"Darien`s grumpy voice trailed over to my ear,"I was wondering If you`d like to stop and take a coffee break?"I asked daringly.

His eyes met my baby blue ones before he turned back to the paper he was grasping in his hand.

Darien sighed as he let the paper go and had raised from his desk,"Sure...I think I need one"His brood laughter made me smile before I turned around and began to walk out back into the dull office.

He followed as I stopped,"Hmmm the one around the corner?"I asked,He gave a simple nod before we left to the coffee shop.

We both sat down at a small table and began to drink our coffee.

Darien had a black coffee while I had a Latte with a a few shots of espresso to wake me up.

He chuckled as I began to gulp the whole drink down,When I stopped I looked at him as I put my hand on my chin.

"Darien are you really in love with your wife?"I accidentally spit out as I saw him choke on his coffee as a drop rolled down his chin as he wiped it with his shelve.

"Wha...What?"His puzzled voice .

"I umm..."A tint of blush appeared on my cheeks.

"I mean will you let me change the dull office I sit in to something nice?"I changed our subject before I got myself fired.

Darien stared at me before he nodded,"Sure...I guess..what were you thinking about?".

I paused,"Maybe had a few splash of colors on the wall...what are your favorite colors? Ill blend ours together and hopefully it will make it brighter"I smiled before I watched his move,"Blue and Black".

"I like Pink and White...I think those two would go well together hmm?...and maybe I could add a few pictures and a few plants?...after awhile the white walls feel like there staring at you"I laughed softly.

'Sure Serena...I think for once that`s a nice change"Darien told me before we both had gotten up and thrown our cups in the trash-can before returning to the office.

When we got back I yawned as I was asked by Darien to help him clean up the papers everywhere they were on his floor,desk and heck, somewhere I couldnt reach.

I sighed as I carefully slid the ladder across the books as I picked up many pieces of paper as I took another step up as I missed one before I yelped as I fell but didnt feel the impacted of the hard carpet floor as the papers flew everywhere and I opened my eyes to be just an inch away from Darien`s lips.

Then just like that our lips crashed my eyes were wide open as I was enjoying the kiss and I was certainly comfy as my body had been in his strong muscular arms.

Before it broke I stared into his eyes as he put me down before I got back to work..I sure was going to dream about him a lot.

It was a quarter to five the time I had gotten off,I sighed as I packed my things before I left without notice.

My heels tapped down the empty hallway as I stopped in front of the elevator as I picked number one before a hand stopped it and Darien was jumping in before I pressed the button again.

I stayed quiet as I looked at the floor not wanting to make contact with those taunting eyes and those sweet soft lips. Wait...get ahold of yourself girl!...Hes married...and is clearly un-free.

I sighed stupid thoughts as It had stopped and I rushed off down the hall-way leaving Darien as I noticed it was storming...great just great! Couldnt this day get any better I suppose?

I was tapped on the shoulder as I faced Darien,"Need a ride?".

I nodded before I was guided out by his hand and I blushed but looked away.

We were brought to a red mustang it looked expensive...how did he get so much money and this kind of car? Damn.

I climbed into the passenger seat as I closed the door and he got in beside me before the car roared to life.

"Address?"He asked me,"1348...York Drive..."I told him before he drove out of the parking garage and sped to my apartment building.

I got out as I waved to him before I left the garage and headed up for my apartment when I closed it I heard my phone ring as I rushed and reached for it.

"This is Charles residence may I ask who is speaking?"I asked

"Wow I didnt know you were so formal Serena"A husky voice spoke though the plastic phone.

"Dar..ien?..how the heck did you get my number?...Im sorry are you a stalker or something?"I asked my boss as I heard a steady laughter.

I huffed..he put me on speaker.. I could tell by the way it echoed.

"No Serena I am not a stalker...I have your phone number from the papers you did...I was wondering do you have plans for this evening?"He asked me.

"No Darien I dont why?"Curious to know,"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight around 8ish?"I was asked...didnt he have a wife for this kind of stuff? And I just met the man today!...I sighed"Sure I guess...pick me up at my apartment?".

"Sure see you later."Darien told me before I heard the dial tone go silent and I put the phone down...boy...I wonder what was his problem today.

It was around 8 as I sighed before putting on the last layer of my lip stick and put it in my purse before I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it to reveal Darien in a flashing tuxedo...He stared at me before I locked my door.

'Can I ask you why you asked me out for dinner?...You have a wife you know"I told him.

"She went out of town for two weeks...so I thought it`d be nice to actually get to know you hmm?".

Arriving at the fancy restaurant It was beautiful before we were shown our table.

I sat down as I looked though the menu before I stopped and looked at Darien,"Why couldnt we just go to the Crown Arcade? Its got pretty good food and I know the owner myself since I was 14 years old".

"Andrew? I know him me and him are best friends since high-school...I figured why not have it here before we go there to have a treat?"Darien smiled at me before I nodded.

When we ordered our food and arrived I dug into mine as he began to ask questions,"Serena where were you actually born?"."Here silly...Japan duh"I laughed as I took a bite of my crab.."Darien what was your most treasured thing as a child?".

""Hmmm...Id say my action-figures...as a boy when my father traveled he`d bring me back a new one from each country or state".

For awhile we asked a few questions until we were done our meals and headed out.

Being greeted by Andrew brought back so many fun filled memories as we sat down in a booth as I drank my milkshake while Darien took a bite out of his chocolate icecream.

We both laughed as we also played a few child-hood memory games such like Sailor V and the crane.

"Thank you Darien...I really liked that you took me out just to get to know about me..I hope we can become best friends while we work together" I said as we approached my door as I opened it before staring right into his eyes as we were in a trance and then again our lips touched together as I stood on my tippy toes.

"Good-night Darien.."I whispered as I slammed the door on his face before I slid down on my door before tears soaked my eyes.

What was I possibly getting myself into..?...I felt like those kisses had sparks fly out of them and we were the only two in the world.

I could tell myself these things...

One I was in love with my boss that was a married man

Secondly we shared two sparking kisses and lastly

I didnt know what I was going to do for two weeks.

_Like It Love It? =D_

_Review for meh!._

_s e r e_

_Chapter coming soon =D_


	3. Chapter 3

You should all thank me I am UPDATING THIS!..I know Im sorry I haven't updated for awhile…-whines-.

I swear Ill get on these chapters! Im not giving up!….Life gets busy yeah know?

Thanks for all the sweet reviews! I enjoyed reading them.

For all those reviews i shall grant you a treat of a new chapter!

**The More YOU review the faster I get these chapters out and we can all be happy :).**

**I do not own Sailor Moon sadly….-cries-….though I do own the dolls and books!**

I ruffled my blond hair as I wiped my nose with a tissue,It was raining today and soon It would stop and be sunny.

It was a Saturday morning as I reached for my phone and slid the keyboard out,I got a message from Darien and I blinked,'_Good Morning Serena'_I was texted and a small smile tugged on my face.

I forgot he had gotten my number…though I wondered how he knew I was up,I rolled out of bed taking my light pink cellphone with me as I texted him back,'_Morning Boss'_As I sent it and put it on vibrate and set it on the garnet counter.

Before I began to fix my breakfast eggs and toast…yum.

_Darien`s POV_

I looked at my phone when it vibrated signaling I had a text back from Serena,'_Its not Boss…Its Darien..Id like you to call me that since you told me to call you Serena…like you I hate being called '_I sent her a text back as I sat on my couch enjoying my lucky charms and watching the news.

_'Yeah…Yeah…I get it'_She texted back and I rolled my eyes before setting my phone down and continued to enjoy my morning breakfast. I couldn't stop thinking of the kiss we had either it repeated in my mind so many times I just wondered If It was just a dream or was it my heart playing with my mind?…I wondered what this heated feeling I was getting when I thought about her..I wanted her badly to feel her in my embrace again and feel her sweet lips touch mine..I was suffering.

_Serena`s POV_

I didn't get anymore texts back from Darien…as I threw away the egg shells and put the pan and utensil in the sink.

I kinda missed being loved by some man but I was just a bunch of broken bones,well you could say hearts but I prefer bones so I don't sound to depressed.

I shuffled in my pink bunny pajama`s as I sat at the table and watched the morning cartoons,Yes I still loved watching them in the morning as I did when I was just a little girl.

I stuffed a few eggs in my mouth as I gulped down some orange juice before I heard my phone ring and I picked it up.

"Serena Here","Hey Sere!…I was wondering when you`d get up!…anyway would you want to come down to the bakery and hang around with us girls?"Lita one of my best friends asked."Sure Lit..I be down there in a few minutes..love yeah…bye"I ended the call before I returned to my breakfast gulping and devouring it.

_Rei`s POV_

I smiled as I looked at him before I rubbed his chest and laid my head on it hearing his steady beat.

"Hey Rei?"I heard his muscular deep voice ask,"Hmmm?"…."What are we going to do about this..? and us?".

I sighed as he played with some of my black locks,"I don't know…but I don't care"I whispered to him and he smiled.

Our lips touched as we shared a passionate kiss,"I love you Rei""And I love you too Jed".

_Serena`s POV_

I walked down the streets of Japan with a umbrella over my head,as I could hear cars zooming by and busy streets along the way.

I reached my destination as I walked though the open door and a sweet honey tone played and I gently smiled. My feet dragged me towards the girls as they welcomed me with smiles and hello`s,I sat down on one of the chairs reaching for a cookie and taking a bite of it.

"So we haven't heard from our bunny for awhile…whats been going on?"Mina asked me as I swallowed the bite I just took from my half eaten cookie.

"From the break-up from Seiya…I got a new job and I think Im in love you guys".

I was given"oohs" and "awwhs" from my three best friends,"Our Sere is in love!"Mina sang and I rolled my eyes."Who is this guy?"Amy my brainy friend sounded interested,I gulped.."Darien Row…."."Serena…your in-love with a _married_ man?"Lita asked surprised,"Thats my girl!"Mina said happily as she received a slap in the back of the head by Amy.

"Owww!"She whined,"That isn't helping Mina"Amy scowled her.

"We kissed two times…."I choked out and there eyebrows rose in shock,""Mina demanded and then I began to retell them what I went though yesterday night.

"And thats what happened"I finished as Mina looked into my story telling and Amy and Lita looked shocked.

"Sere…you cant be in love with a married man!…Its bad for you"Amy told me,"I know..but Amy…when we kissed it made me feel like I was the only girl in the world!…I never felt this way when I was with Seiya"I mentioned as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bu-"

"Awh come on Ames!…let our Serena be!…she's in _love_ and I don't think theres a law against having lovey dovey feelings for a married man"Mina commented and Amy huffed in complete defeat.

"Just Sere…make sure you don't do anything 'stupid' that you`ll regret"Lita reminded me and I blushed a shade of red."I don't think Id be doing that stuff with Darien Lita!"I cried…"Ooh Lala…a first name bases?"Mina grinned as I smacked my forehead with my hand and groaned.

It was getting late and I had departed from Lita`s bakery as I headed towards the Crown Arcade deciding to get my dinner there and hopefully talk to Andrew.

I arrived there as my heart stopped….He was there….I shook my head and entered and sat by him as his eyes peered over at me before turning back to his coffee.

Andrew smiled at me as he came from the breakroom and set down a wet rag,"Well…hello there Bunny"I smiled softly,"Hi Andy…can I have my normal dinner order?"I asked and he nodded,"One chocolate milkshake and burger and fries coming up!"Andrew said as he began to fill my order.

I could feel Darien`s eyes staring at me but I managed to slightly ignore them,The silence between us finally broke when Darien asked me something,"Bunny huh?…nice..and simple"I nodded as a tiny blush dabbed on my cheeks as I looked away.

I never felt this way and I was feeling incredible and was something about him..I couldn't put my tongue on it,I wondered about our kiss and my face heated thinking about it.

My thoughts broke when Andrew came back and brought me my order as I thanked him and pleaded him to stay and chat with me.

He gave in and I snickered,"So Andy….how is your relationship going with Reika?"I asked out of curiosity,Andrew moved a piece of his dirty blond hair behind his ear,"Its going well….Im thinking of asking her to marry me…what do you think about that Bunny?"I laughed and nodded…he had called me bunny and so did my close family and friends..I didn't mind….It was a elegant name…but pretty.

"My Andy?….proposing?..oh god my little boy grew up!"I joked with him as he rolled his eyes playfully. I took a bite of my burger and drank some of my milkshake then dipped a frie in ketchup.

I know that Darien was listening to our conversation as he took tiny sips from his coffee and was pretending to read the newspaper.

I put my money down as I hugged Andy and waved goodbye exiting the Arcade and started to walk to my apartment building. I heard footsteps behind me which sent shivers down my spine,I turned my head and I caught the eyes of dark blue ones,"May I ask why you are following me Darien?…is there something you need to discuss of work related?"He shook his head no,I turned the corner. Darien stayed quiet for awhile until I broke our silence,"Why did you kiss me?…do you do this with all your sectary`s?"I asked,"I don't know…"His voice trailed off,"Did It mean anything Darien?"I hoped…He stayed silent as I reached the tall building before I sighed and moved my hands up and down my broke my heart that It didn't mean anything..or I assumed.

"Well Ill see you Monday Darien…."I didn't look at him as I could feel I could break anytime as I walked away from him before I heard his voice and I looked back at him,"Ill see you Monday Buns"I broke out in complete blush…and could only nod.

Darien called me…Buns?…..I shivered but it made me feel wonderful inside.

Though I missed his arms embracing me so much,I made it upstairs and locked my door before I slipped out of my clothes and snuggled into my pajamas.

I slipped into my bed and brought the covers to my chest as I stared at the ceiling as Darien was in my thoughts.

I wondered If he had feelings for me too or it was just an accident and I was going to be broken twice.


End file.
